Secret Star
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Namseok. Persahabatan itu identik dengan kebersamaan seseorang yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Tak pernah berpisah layaknya sepasang alas kaki yang selalu kau pakai kemanapun akan pergi. Rnr please. Twoshoot. CHAPTER 2. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Persahabatan itu identik dengan kebersamaan seseorang yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Tak pernah berpisah layaknya sepasang alas kaki yang selalu kau pakai kemanapun akan pergi. Seperti aku dan kamu. Aku yang kanan kamu yang kiri. Kita takkan pernah berpisah karena saling melengkapi."

.

.

.

**Namjoon. Hoseok. Boy's Love. Friendship to love. Twoshoot. I don't take any profit with this chara**

.

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Sebuah tulisan tangan di atas kertas HVS yang ditulis menggunakan pensil warna. Tulisan itu berpigura dan berdiri diatas sebuah meja belajar yang merapat pada dinding di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru tua. Didalam sana juga ada seorang pemuda yang berbaring tertelungkup diatas ranjang singlenya dengan kedua telinganya yang tersumpal _earphone_ putih. Kedua matanya terpejam dan sesekali kakinya menghentak pelan mengikuti irama musik yang terdengarnya. Ia akan jatuh tertidur sebentar lagi kalau saja...

"Namjoon_ie_~"

...Tak mendengar suara melengking seseorang yang sangat akrab ditelinganya. Diikuti suara langkah yang menggebu-gebu menuju arah kamarnya sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras.

"Namjoon_ie_!" Teriak suara itu lagi lalu menghampiri lelaki yang masih terbaring dengan _earphone_ di telinganya itu. Oh, ternyata namanya Namjoon.

Merasa diabaikan, pemuda yang memanggil-manggil nama Namjoon itu tiba-tiba menaiki ranjang, lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menduduki punggung Namjoon si pemuda yang masih tertelungkup dengan _earphone_ di telinganya itu dan segera mengguncang bahunya dengan kencang.

"Namjoon namjoon nam—"

"Jung Hoseok menyingkir dari punggungku sekarang aku akan bangun!" Teriak Namjoon pada pemuda yang datang tiba-tiba dan berbuat seenaknya di atas ranjangnya itu.

Sedangkan pemuda yang tersebut namanya sebagai Jung Hoseok itu segera menyingkir dari punggung Namjoon dan mengambil duduk di dekatnya setelah Namjoon bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Demi Tuhan Jung Hoseok ini hari minggu. Aku ingin bersantai tanpa keributan. Tidak ada tugas apapun dan tidak ada jadwal menemanimu bermain _skateboard_ untuk bergulir kesana-kemari hari ini!" Gerutu Namjoon dan menatap dengan wajah setengah mengantuk setengah marah pada pemuda dihadapannya.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunjukkkan cengirannya yang membuat kedua mata kucingnya yang selalu berbinar itu menyipit. Wajahnya oriental seperti orang keturunan Jepang. Lalu rambutnya yang hitam dan berponi rata melengkapi wajah tersenyumnya yang terlihat manis. "Aku tidak akan main _skateboard_. Tetapi aku mau kita bermain hari ini."

Namjoon yang menerima tingkah senyum itu sedikit merona kemudian dengan kesal—karena ia tak pernah bisa menolak _eyesmile_ yang seperti itu—Namjoon mengusak rambutnya sendiri yang bercat _blonde_ pucatnya itu.

.

Kedua pemuda ini berteman saling bersahabat hingga kini.

Jung Hoseok adalah sahabat dari Namjoon sejak dirinya masih berada dalam kandungan ibunya. Oh percayalah, Hoseok yang saat itu baru berusia tujuh bulan ikut dibawa bersama ibunya di hari pertama kelahiran Namjoon saat itu.

Hingga kini, setelah sembilan belas tahun berlalu mereka masih bersahabat. Ditambah mereka juga bertetanggaan saling bersebelahan. Kamar mereka bahkan saling berseberangan. Dan mereka tak pernah berpisah lama-lama layaknya bocah kembar. Saat marahan pun setelah beberapa jam kemudian mereka akan kembali akrab seperti biasa.

Misalnya,

Siang itu saat masih smp, Hoseok pernah marah pada Namjoon karena pemuda itu sedang asyik menulis puisi di jam istirahat dan melupakan janji makan siang bersama seperti yang mereka janjikan setiap harinya. Hoseok sangat marah kala itu dan menghampiri kelas Namjoon (meski begitu mereka selalu berbeda kelas) dan membuang kotak bekalnya di hadapan Namjoon yang langsung direspon tak terima oleh pemuda itu. Dan mereka pun bertengkar di tempat.

Tetapi sorenya, setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka malah saling mengajak untuk makan bersama di kedai ramen dekat sekolah karena keduanya belum sempat makan siang hari itu.

Dan banyak lagi pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang cukup tak lazim untuk dilihat.

Seperti berebut channel televisi—yang padahal bisa mereka tonton di rumah masing-masing.

Beradu aegyo siapa yang paling imut—yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Hoseok.

Atau saling membandingi siapa yang paling tinggi diantara mereka—yang tentu saja Namjoon lebih tinggi daripada Hoseok.

Dan lihat, semuanya tidak ada yang berguna untuk dipertengkarkan.

Tetapi mereka mempunyai minat yang sama terhadap musik. Mereka sama-sama penyuka aliran _hip-hop_ dan bahkan untuk _rap_ pun mereka sama-sama mempelajarinya. Atau vokal pun tak masalah untuk mereka.

Sejak selepas smp sampai sekarang, mereka juga sama-sama aktif di dunia _hip-hop underground_. Hanya saja Namjoon lebih spesialis di _rap_ ataupun _lyricist_, dan Hoseok lebih aktif di _dance performer_ terkadang _rap_ bersama-sama dengan Namjoon.

Kalau tentang kepribadian masing-masing, hal ini adalah satu-satunya yang paling bertolak belakang dengan sepasang sahabat yang berjarak usia tujuh bulan ini.

Namjoon adalah seorang yang termasuk pendiam, rajin belajar, kikuk, berani mencoba hal-hal baru, tidak awet dalam pemeliharaan barang-barang (karena cepat rusak), kaku dalam menari, masa-masa yang membuatnya terlihat _passion_ adalah ketika ia bernyanyi dan belajar bahasa Inggris. Dan juga ketika ia tersenyum karena lesung pipinya yang menawan.

Sedangkan Hoseok, ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang ceria, penggembira, ramah senyum, mudah bergaul, luwes dalam menari, dan juga penakut. Tambahkan lagi, juga seorang yang cengeng. Dalam konteks mudah terharu.

Mereka saling mengenal luar dan dalam masing-masing. Sangat mengenal tingkah laku satu sama lainnya. Bahkan juga saling memendam perasaan pun mereka lakukan dengan diam-diam. Beralasan dari label sebagai seorang sahabat, mereka memilih untuk menyimpan rapat sebuah perasaan ingin memiliki lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat belaka.

.

Di hari minggu yang cerah musim semi seperti ini, mereka akan selalu seperti itu setiap paginya. Hoseok yang datang berlari ke rumah sebelah hanya untuk mengajak Namjoon pergi keluar. Untuk sekedar _hang out_ bersama atau bahkan melepas penat ketika mereka sedang dilanda banyak tugas.

Dan hari minggu ini seperti biasa Hoseok ingin pergi ke kafe langganan mereka. Hanya untuk berbagi cerita, mendengarkan musik dan mencari ketenangan disana. Dan Hoseok tahu kalau Namjoon menyukai tempat yang seperti itu. Karena Namjoon juga selalu bilang padanya kalau tempat seperti itu bagus untuk mencari inspirasi.

Lalu siang itu itu—sudah pukul hampir tiga—dengan ogah-ogahan Namjoon merapikan diri hanya untuk menemani Hoseok yang katanya pergi ke kafe untuk bermain.

Hoseok tentu saja akan senang. Ia menunggu Namjoon yang masih merapikan diri itu dengan menghampiri meja belajar di kamar itu lalu duduk diatas kursi di dekatnya.

Hoseok meraih selembar kertas _note_ yang selalu ada diatas meja belajar Namjoon, ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana menggunakan spidol hitam. Lalu setelahnya melipat kertas tersebut menjadi sebuah origami bintang kemudian memasukkan ke dalam toples tinggi yang berada di sudut meja itu. Toples itu bening, isinya yang hampir penuh itu dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang origami buatan Hoseok. Bintang rahasia Hoseok, begitu pemuda itu menyebutnya. Dan ia juga melarang Namjoon untuk menyentuhnya jika isinya belum penuh. Namjoon sih hanya mengiyakannya saja tanpa peduli, toh bukan miliknya ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Namjoon kembali ke kamarnya dengan berpakaian rapi. Rambut _blonde_ pucatnya dibiarkan acak dan ia memakai kaus biru tua dan _jeans_ kasual. Tampan seperti biasanya.

"Buat bintang lagi? Kau benar-benar nyampah di kamarku ya." Gerutu Namjoon menatap sahabatnya yang sedang meletakkan toples beningnya ke tempat semula.

"Sudah kubilang jangan protes. Sekarang ayo kita pergi!" Hoseok segera berdiri dan menarik lengan sahabatnya itu.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Walaupun mereka saling memahami satu sama lain, terkadang ada beberapa hal juga yang membuat Namjoon tak paham dengan tingkah laku sahabat manisnya itu.

Seperti biasa juga mereka selalu pergi kemana-mana bersama motor milik Namjoon. Hoseok menjadi pemilik setia jok belakang motor kesayangan Namjoon itu. Sebenarnya Hoseok juga pernah hampir dibelikan motor juga sama seperti Namjoon, namun dengan alasan sungguh masuk akal kedua ibu mereka yang bilang, "Satu saja untuk berdua, _'kan_ memang hanya untuk dua orang. Hemat energi, sayang."

Begitu.

Mereka pergi ke taman kota lebih dahulu. Jangan tanya kenapa, Hoseok yang memaksa Namjoon. Taman yang biasanya dipakai untuk kegiatan olahraga seperti _jogging_ ataupun sekedar jalan-jalan. Disana juga ada tempat penyewaan sepeda untuk berkeliling taman. Di pertengahan musim semi seperti ini, banyak pengunjung yang menghabiskan waktu mereka disana.

Namjoon menatap horor suasana taman kota yang terbilang cukup ramai itu. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang, banyak juga anak kecil yang berlari kesana kemari dengan suara mereka yang nyaring.

"Katanya mau ke kafe. Hoseok ayo kita—"

"Tenang saja! Ayo kita bersenang-senang dulu disini! Kuyakin kau akan mendapatkan banyak inspirasi!" Hoseok segera meraih tangan Namjoon kembali untuk menariknya menuju salah satu kursi di bawah pohon rindang untuk mereka bersantai disana.

Namjoon hanya bisa menurut menghela napasnya malas.

"Nah tunggu disini. Aku akan beli es krim dan menyewa sepeda!" Hoseok kembali menampilkan senyuman cerianya lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan Namjoon.

Namjoon sendiri hanya kembali menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil melihat senyum ceria yang selalu Hoseok ulaskan padanya itu. Namjoon lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia mulai menulis sesuatu disana sebagai bahan untuk membuat sebuah lirik.

Tanpa sadar, Namjoon selalu mendapatkan awal inspirasinya dari seorang Hoseok dengan segala tingkahnya.

.

Hoseok benar-benar ingin menyewa sepeda disana, tetapi ia harus menggerutu sebal karena sewaan sepeda disana telah habis. Ia tak mendapat sepeda seukuran dirinya. Akhirnya Hoseok hanya membeli es krim, itu pun ia harus mengantri panjang lebih dahulu.

"Huft. Kenapa jadi menyebalkan."

.

Sedangkan Namjoon, ia masih setia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menatap anak-anak yang bermain atau orang-orang yang berlalu di dekatnya. Namjoon sangat asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau ada seseorang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Namjoon-_sunbae_?"

Namjoon segera mendongak begitu mendengar suara seseorang. Itu bukan suara sahabatnya. Lalu Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan seketika ia tersenyum kaku dengan kikuk. Menatap seorang pemuda di sampingnya yang menyodorkan sebuah es kris cokelat padanya.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo ambil, ini untukmu, _Sunbae_." Pemuda yang menyodorkan es krim pada Namjoon itu menunjukkan cengiran bergigi kelinci miliknya. Terlihat lucu.

Namjoon segera mengambil gelas plastik es krim itu dari tangannya dan balas tersenyum pelan pada pemuda itu. Memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook."

Yang disapa sebagai Jungkook hanya kembali tersenyum dan mulai melahap es krim di tangannya sendiri. "Sama-sama. Oh apa _sunbae_ sedang sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku bersama Hoseok disini." Namjoon juga mulai mencicipi es krimnya. "Dan sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku bersama temanku. Aku ingin mengerjakan pr fisika disini, supaya tidak penat. Dan kebetulan aku melihatmu..."

Namjoon mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin meminta bantuanmu hehehe." Cengirnya lagi.

Namjoon terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia lalu dengan gemas mengusak rambut pemuda yang tahun lalu pernah menjadi juniornya saat di sma itu.

"Haah baiklah, kau memang menggemaskan Jung—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari dekat mereka. Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan lalu menemukan Hoseok yang terlihat baru saja menendang sebuah tong sampah besar kemudian membuang sesuatu seperti kantung es krim ke dalamnya.

Dan itu benar-benar Hoseok, setelah membuang es krim yang dibuangnya begitu saja, pemuda itu menghampiri Namjoon dengan wajah datar yang terlihat sekali kalau ia begitu kesal.

"Jung Hoseok, demi apa kau baru saja membuang es krim?" Tanya Namjoon tak terima.

Hoseok melipat kedua tangannya. "Iya. Lagipula kau sudah punya es krim tuh."

Namjoon menatap genggamannya. "Umm iya sih."

"Sekarang aku mau pulang. Ayo pulang."

"Hei kita belum ke kafe, lagipula bukaknkah kita baru saja sampai—" Namjoon belum menyelesaikan perkataannya namun kalimatnya telah dipotong lebih dulu oleh Hoseok.

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang!" Hoseok mulai semakin sebal. Ia melirik-lirik pemuda di samping Namjoon dengan kesal. Ia mengenalnya. Karena saat masih jadi juniornya bersama Namjoon juga, pemuda itu sempat mencoba mendekati Namjoon.

"Tapi Hoseok, aku sudah terlanjur mengiyakan perminta—"

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau aku juga bisa pulang sendiri, huh." Hoseok segera berlalu acuh tanpa membiarkan Namjoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya apalagi membalas perkataannya.

"Yak, tunggu! Jung Ho—" Namjoon menghentikan panggilannya, ia melihat kearah tangannya. Jungkook sedang menahan tangannya agar tidak pergi.

"_Sunbae_ katanya mau bantuin aku ngerjain pr fisika..." Ucapnya sedih.

Namjoon menghela napas lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum ke arah Jungkook yang segera balas tersenyum ceria.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Hoseok melihat momen itu lalu mendengus. Dan dengan langkah kesal ia mulai meninggalkan taman kota. Dadanya berdebar karena marah. Ia merasa sangat sebal. Ia terbakar dan... cemburu.

Kemudian Hoseok benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya sendirian. Ia menyesal telah mengajak Namjoon ke taman lebih dulu. Kemudian setelah Hoseok sampai di rumah, ia mengunci diri di dalam kamar seharian.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: hai haii~ another my obsession, J-Hope uke :3 hihihi gemes.

Lagian, emangnya cuma 95line aja yang heboh, 94line juga dong wohooo.

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang mau berkomentar :3

_Review, please? :3_

_._


	2. Chapter 2 End

.

**Namjoon. Hoseok. Boy's Love. Friendship to love. Twoshoot. I don't take any profit with this chara**

.

_Do not republication! __Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Jung Hoseok ayo buka pintunya, ada Namjoon lho main kerumah." Seorang wanita muda berambut panjang berusia sekitar duapuluhan keatas itu sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar adiknya, Jung Hoseok yang sedang tidak mau keluar kamar sejak sepulang dari taman tadi.

"Bilang saja aku sudah tidur." Hoseok menjawab dengan ketus dari dalam ruangan.

"Junghoppi, ayo keluar kita makan malam bersama, _eomma_ sudah masak banyak lho." Kakaknya membujuk lagi.

"Tadi katanya ada Namjoon, kenapa sekarang nyuruh makan? _Noona_ bohong nih!" Gerutu Hoseok masih dari dalam ruangan.

Wanita itu memutar mata jengah dengan sikap adiknya. "Ppipi, ayo cepat keluar dulu~"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PPIPI."

Wanita itu semakin geram dan hendak mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya. Namun seseorang yang sedari tadi diam di sampingnya itu segera menahan bahunya.

"Sudahlah _noona_, aku pulang saja. Besok juga kita bertemu kok."

Ternyata ada Namjoon juga bersama kakaknya. Pemuda itu langsung ke rumah tetangganya begitu sepulang dari taman setelah membantu mengerjakan soal fisika milik Jungkook. Anak itu memang selalu begitu. Tetapi ketika Namjoon mencoba menghampirinya untuk meminta maaf, sahabatnya itu malah tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Yasudahlah. Mau makan malam dulu disini?" Mereka meninggalkan kamar Hoseok dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Namjoon tersenyum. "Tidak usah, aku akan pulang saja. Terima kasih ya, _noona_."

.

Hoseok kini duduk terdiam diatas kursi belajarnya. Barusan ia seperti benar-benar mendengar suara sahabatnya itu. Hoseok jadi merasa agak bersalah juga.

"Ah, untuk apa kepikiran, dia hanya sahabatku." Hoseok menggerutu dengan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Iya, sahabat.

.

Namjoon pulang ke rumah dengan lesu. Tahu begini ia seharusnya benar-benar menolak ajakan Hoseok untuk pergi.

Namjoon merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya dengan helaan napas berat. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Tadi Hoseok pulang sendirian pasti terpaksa naik bus. Namjoon tahu kalau Hoseok tidak suka naik angkutan umum karena ia tidak tahu rute angkutan umum, dan Hoseok tidak akan pernah naik taksi yang katanya menghambur-hamburkan uang. Anak itu super irit alias pelit.

Lalu tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah toples bening berisi bintang-bintang kertas yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya.

Tanpa sadar, Namjoon bergumam.

"Hei, apa kalian bintang rahasia milik Jung Hoseok?"

.

.

Keesokan paginya Namjoon menunggu Hoseok keluar dari rumahnya untuk berangkat kuliah bersama. Ia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu untuk meminta maaf karena kejadian kemarin.

Tetapi setelah duapuluh menit berlalu, Namjoon tak melihat seorang pun keluar dari pintu depan keluarga Jung itu. Dan ketika Namjoon berniat menghampiri rumah itu, tiba-tiba ibu Hoseok keluar dari sana dan ia tersenyum begitu melihat Namjoon.

"Namjoon-_ah_, selamat pagi. Apa ibumu ada?" Sapanya ramah.

Namjoon balas tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, _Ajjuma_. _Eomma_ ada di rumah kok. Oh iya, apa Hoseok masih di dalam?"

Ibunya Hoseok malah menatap Namjoon bingung.

"Anak itu memaksa kakaknya untuk berangkat bersama. Memangnya kamu tidak diajak?" Tanyanya.

"Kalau diajak aku tidak mungkin masih disini." Namjoon meringis. "Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu, _Ajjuma_."

"Hati-hatilah!"

.

Hoseok sedang berada di ruangan olahraga saat ini. Ia membawa beberapa diktat untuk mengerjakan sesuatu disana. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghindar saja dari sahabatnya. Hoseok sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini. Dan Hoseok juga tahu kalau sahabatnya itu takkan menemukannya di ruang olahraga karena pemuda itu sangat membenci ruangan ini karena suasananya yang kotor. Atau sebut saja Namjoon bukan pecinta olahraga.

Hoseok sedang mengemut permen didalam mulutnya selagi ia duduk di sisi lapangan basket yang sepi itu dan mulai menyalin catatannya ke dalam diktat.

Selagi mencatat setelah beberapa lama, tiba-tiba Hoseok menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis itu. Ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang sedang berjalan di dalam ruangan sepi itu. Hoseok mulai bergidik karena hal tersebut dan segera mengunyah permen didalam mulutnya. Kalaupun ada orang yang masuk ke ruangan ini, mereka pasti bersuara dan berjalan santai. Tetapi ini, suara langkahnya terdengar seperti mengendap-endap seolah sedang bermain sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Halo, siapa yang sedang masuk?" Tanya Hoseok, tetapi suaranya itu tak ada yang menjawab. Malahan hanya terdengar suara langkah itu tetap terdengar melangkah mendekat.

Hoseok mulai ngeri. Bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba di tembak dari belakang? Atau dibekap? Lalu diculik dan dibunuh kemudian jasadnya di buang di tepi jalan tol?

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras karena semua pemikiran paranoidnya itu, ia lalu mengusap dahinya yang mulai berkeringat.

Hoseok mulai membenahi buku dan alat tulis yang di pakainya. Ia segera membereskannya dengan cepat. Hoseok pikir ia harus segera menjauh dari ruangan itu kalau memang ingin paranoidnya tidak berkembang.

Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa Hoseok berdiri setelah membereskan semua yang ia bawa. Dan tepat ketika Hoseok berbalik...

"Boo!"

Ada Namjoon yang berdiri dengan memasang _flower pose_ menggunakan kedua tangannya yang menyatu dan terbuka dibawah dagunya.

"AAA." Hoseok refleks saja berteriak. Ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja Namjoon tak menahan kedua bahunya dengan cepat.

"Hei hei, ini aku. Kenapa wajahmu ketakutan begitu?" Tanya Namjoon heran namun menahan tawanya.

"Astaga, aku memang ketakutan." Hoseok mengusap pelan dadanya. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali!" Tawa Namjoon pecah, ia sampai memegang perutnya karena hal itu.

Hoseok yang melihat hal tersebut hanya melipat kedua tangannya sebal. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dam kesal. "Tertawa sana sampai kau puas."

"Hahaha... Haha." Namjoon mulai mengendalikan tawanya. "Aku... aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar."

Hoseok yang teringat kejadian kemarin segera melengos, ia berniat pergi dari hadapan Namjoon kalau saja pemuda itu tak mencengkeram lengan atasnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah karena kejadian kemarin, tetapi kemarin itu aku hanya membantu Jungkook menyelesaikan pr fisikanya, sungguh." Namjoon menjelaskan. Mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya itu agar mengerti.

Hoseok hanya diam. Menatap dengan tatapan datar. "Bohong."

Namjoon menghela napas. "Aish, telepon saja Jungkook sekarang kalau kau masih tak percaya."

"Telepon? Kau juga punya nomor ponselnya?" Hoseok mendelik.

"Tentu saja aku hanya berasumsi astaga Jung Hoseok." Namjoon mulai geram.

"Pftt." Hoseok menutup mulutnya, ia kini malah ingin tertawa melihat tampang sahabatnya itu.

"Aish. Anak ini benar-benar." Namjoon menatap datar sahabatnya itu.

"Hei aku lebih tua darimu Kim Namjoon ingat itu." Hoseok memperingati.

"Iya iya terserah." Namjoon tiba-tiba merogoh saku jaketnya. Lalu menyodorkan sesuatu pada pemuda bermata kucing itu. "Ini, untukmu."

Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya. "Itu... bintang rahasiaku?"

Namjoon mulai terkekeh. "Iya, kalau ini milikmu bagaimana? Oh jadi benar toples itu bintang rahasiamu?" Kertas origami putih berbentuk bintang itu diambil oleh Hosoek dari uluran tangan sahabatnya.

"Kau mengambilnya? Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh toples maupun isinya!" Hoseok lalu menatap Namjoon garang.

Namjoon tertawa lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Bintang rahasiamu itu tak boleh dipegang?"

Hoseok mendengus kesal lalu menendang tulang kering kaki sahabatnya itu.

Namjoon segera meringis kesakitan. "Aku bahkan belum bilang benar-benar menyentuhnya. Itu _'kan_ bintang buatanku."

Hoseok memasang wajah melongo, lalu menatap origami bintang di tangannya. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Origami tersebut ternyata bintang empat sudut. Sedangkan yang selalu dibuat oleh Hoseok adalah bintang bersudut lima.

Hoseok segera saja terkekeh kecil. "Oh iya, ini bukan bintang buatanku. Lagipula sejak kapan bintang punya kaki empat, memangnya daun semanggi? Hahaha."

Namjoon hanya masih meringis. Lalu ia mulai berbalik meninggalkan Hoseok. "Buka saja bintang itu."

Hoseok memandang penuh tanya Namjoon yang mulai melangkah pergi itu. Lalu ia segera membongkar lipatan kertas putih itu, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah tulisan disana.

_"Ppipi jangan marah lagi, aku tak suka naik motor sendirian seperti pagi tadi, maafkan aku ;("_

Kedua sudut bibir Hoseok naik untuk mengulas senyum setelah ia membacanya.

Hoseok lalu berlari kearah Namjoon. Ia melompat tiba-tiba naik ke punggung Namjoon dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu serta kedua kakinya di pinggang Namjoon.

Namjoon sendiri yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu tentu saja tersentak kaget, kalau dia tidak menyeimbangi dirinya, ia pasti sudah terjatuh bersama Hoseok yang kini berada dalam gendongan punggungnya.

"Astaga Jung Hoseok kalau punggungku patah bagaimana?!" Protes Namjoon.

Hoseok tak mempedulikan keluhan Namjoon dan malah menyamankan dirinya di punggung itu dan menaruh dagunya di bahu sahabatnya lalu tersenyum ceria.

"Kau tak pernah memanggilku Ppipi dengan suaramu, hm hmm?"

Namjoon hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi yang mulai merona.

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: maaf yang kemarin bertypo, kayaknya setiap nulis selalu ada typo deh maklumi sajalah -_- hihihi tapi ini update paling cepet '-'

Gimana atuh, anak bunda mah memang cocok jadi perusak hubungan orang :( tadi mau pake jin nanti malah bablas ngetik namjin dong xD

Dan mari kita highfive buat yang setuju kalo Jhope memang cocok jadi uke hahaha dan juga kalo ada pecinta NamjoonxAll disini wohohoho.

Buat yang kemarin **Huang Mir**, milky-zii, **dumbshn**, **YoonMin**, **GitARMY**, **diradesfi00**, **Lil Ayas**, **MoronKiddo**, **siskayairawati**, **Linkz account**, **naranari part II**, **chimin95**, anthi lee dan **98rikeyy**.

yasudahlah, terima kasih sudah baca, apalagi yang mau komentarin :3

_Review, please? :3_

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

Hari ulang tahun Namjoon yang ke duapuluhsatu. Hoseok tidak memberi hadiah apapun kecuali setoples sampah (begitu Namjoon menyebutnya) berisi origami bintang-bintang kertas putih yang telah penuh setoples.

Hoseok bilang ia menghadiahi sampah itu (sekali lagi begitu Namjoon menyebutnya) sebagai hadiah paling spesial darinya.

Mengapa spesial, karena Hoseok telah membubuhi tulisannya di setiap bintang itu.

Namjoon mulai duduk di hadapan meja belajarnya itu. Ada toples bening tinggi yang siap ia bongkar isinya. Tetapi ketika membaca label yang menempel di toples itu membuat Namjoon menggeram gemas. Begini tulisannya.

_Untuk ulang tahun Kim Namjoon jelek yang ke 21 dari Jung Hoseok tampan. _

_Tolong dibuka satu-persatu dengan pelan dan bacalah isinya dengan hati-hati.__ Semua ini adalah bintang rahasiaku.__ Selamat ulang tahun. Aku menyanyangimu! :D _

_(Ps: setelah dibaca tolong dilipat lagi seperti semula dan kembalikan ke toples. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya aku akan membunuh anjing peliharaanmu yang bernama rapmon itu!)_

Bagaimana Namjoon tidak gemas coba. Benar-benar hadiah yang melelahkan.

Lalu Namjoon mulai membuka satu-persatu bintang tersebut hanya untuk menemukan tulisan-tulisan seperti ini;

"Namjoon, sudah makan belum?"

"Namjoon, kamu anak siapa?"

"Namjoon, tadi pagi aku memberi makan rapmon cokelat tetapi anehnya dia tidak mati! Jangan-jangan dia anjing zombie!"

"Namjoon, ibumu baik sekali~ dia membelikanku pakaian yang lebih keren darimu!" -ini Namjoon iri, serius.

"Namjoon, kamu tahu lagunya Nicki Minaj dengan Soulja Boy yang Yass BITCH YASSS!"

"Namjoon, kamu harus tahu kalau aku punya gigi bungsu."

"Namjoon, ibumu bilang ia ingin menjadikanku anaknya juga!"

Dan masih banyak lagi kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar tak berguna sebenarnya.

Namjoon sampai lelah sendiri membacanya. Dan akhirnya kertas-kertas bintang itu juga hampir habis. Dan Namjoon juga sangat tertarik ketika menatap dasar toples itu, ada sebuah bintang yang ukurannya besar sendiri. Dengan penasaran, Namjoon segera membukanya.

_"Namjoon, kapan kamu peka? Aku nungguin kamu :("_

Entah kenapa tetapi kalimat dari bintang besar itu membuat Namjoon speechless seketika. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

.

.

.

.

This story ©by **Phylindan**.

.


End file.
